Je veux être une Princesse !
by Chocoable
Summary: - Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Redemanda James plus sur de lui maintenant qu’ils étaient amis." "-Parce que… Parce que je veux être une Princesse !"


Première fic Publiée :) Bizarrement j'ai toujours cru que ma première fic publié serait un HPDM. Ben, en fait non.

L'idée est venue comme ça, comme d'habitude en fait. (En faite, je ne voulais pas l'avouer mais bon, elle m'est venue en écoutant la chanson de Taylor Swift... Je sais, reniez moi, j'écouterai plus jamais promis.) Merci à Camille qui me soutient dans mes moments de folie et me donne confiance en moi pour l'écriture, sans elle j'en serais peut être pas là. Je te dédie cette fic :)Même s'il n'y a ni Remus ni Sirius ... (._.)

**Disclaimer:** Oui, bon, ça va, je crois qu'on a compris que je ne m'appelle pas J.K. Rowling et que je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter ( edit : punaise j'étais une rageuse au collège o_o)

Slashouille évidement !

**EDIT : **_Je pensais jamais le faire de toute ma vie mais il se trouve qu'une gentille Demoiselle __Lady Aime - L__a__dy__ Hana __ m'a contacté récemment en proposant de corriger cette vieille fic toute poussiéreuse :D Du coup, bah j'ai acceptée puis j'ai même rajoutée des mini truc parce que QUAND MÊME cette fic à presque trois ans quoi... Oui c'est beaucoup les enfants ! Donc gros merci à Lady Hana sans laquelle cet OS serait resté à jamais avec les plus grosses fautes de l'histoire ! Zoubilles._

* * *

_- Je veux être une princesse ! -_

Harry avait fini de préparer la valise de son plus jeune fils, Albus. Il ne restait plus que la plus grosse partie du travail : convaincre James Sirius Potter, le plus teigneux de tous les Potter. Ginny entraîna le plus jeune des garçons, avec la petite Lily dans les bras, dans une pièce à part. Elle savait que les confrontations Harry/James devaient être faites dans l'intimité totale bien que cela l'avait fait soupirer de nombreuses fois. Albus regarda sa mère, inquiet. Il lui demanda « s'ils allaient encore recommencer » et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle le craignait fort tout en berçant le bébé.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui. Fier, il jaugea encore une fois la décoration de la chambre de l'ainé, si James n'allait pas à Gryffondor, il en serait très étonné. Ces temps-ci, il arrivait même à son fils de délirer avec le « Grand Dieu Des Gryffondor » qu'il priait tous les soirs, d'après ses propres dires. Mais il divaguait, ici n'était pas le problème.

Harry trouva son fils replié sur soit, appuyé sur son lit drapé de rouge et d'or. Il semblait faire la moue. Comme d'habitude, pensa le père. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de James et commença à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux afin de l'amadouer.

« - Écoute mon ange, tu dois y aller, souffla-t-il.

- Nan. Veux pas. Si tu continues, j'invoque le Dieu des Serpentards ! Père indigne. »

Harry soupira. Et puis quoi encore, invoquer Salazar, son fils avait perdu la tête.

« - Tu sais combien Andromeda serait heureuse de te voir. Et Teddy, tu l'aimes pas Teddy ?

- Mais, mais, hoqueta le jeune garçon, je veux pas y alleeeer ! Ze veux aller avec maman et toi. Je suis sur que maman a dit oui !

- Non, James, s'énerva Harry, ta mère dira NON, parce que ta mère et moi on a besoin de repos, avec des monstres comme vous ! Alors maintenant, tu nous compliques pas la tâche et tu t'en vas chez Andro' et Teddy.

-Et si je dis non ? Répliqua James. »

Si tu dis non, pensa Harry, je te fous la plus belle raclée de ta vie. Mais ça, évidement, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Ginny en entendrait forcément parler, et là il se ferait jeter de la maison. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu aller squatter chez les Weasley au lieu de passer un week-end en amoureux. Oh, oui, un petit week-end avec SA Ginny rien que pour lui, quelque part dans la nature… Seulement, il y avait James.

« - Écoute gamin. J'ai une baguette t'en as pas, alors tu es forcément désavantagé.

-Pas juste, grogna James.

- Et si je me rappelle bien, c'est MOI qui ai été déclaré Ultime Champion des Chatouilles dans cette maison. J'ai le pouvoir ABSOLU. Donc, tu ne peux rien contre moi, à moins que tu ne veuilles tester mes techniques de chatouilles ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la famille Potter se trouvait dans une voiture moldue en direction d'un petit village d'Angleterre où résidaient Andromeda et sa petite famille. Ginny souriait radieusement à son mari, il avait vraiment le pouvoir avec James, restait à découvrir son secret. A l'arrière Albus grattait gentiment le menton de sa sœur gazouillante tandis que James ronflait bruyamment contre la vitre embuée par son souffle. Bien que classique, ce moi Aout avait réellement été épuisant. James et Lily avaient littéralement pompé l'énergie de leurs parents respectifs, Albus, lui, était resté effacé, comme d'habitude, dans ses bouquins, sa console, ou bien flânant dans le jardin. Le contraire même de son frère.

o0o0o0o0o

« - Bon, et bien on te fait confiance, comme toujours Andromeda. Rigola Harry. Et surtout merci, ajouta-t-il non sans un clin d'œil. »

Andromeda sourit et tapa gentiment dans le dos d'Harry. Elle avait vieilli mais conservait toujours un charme indescriptible, et malgré ses traits fatigués, elle ne se lassait jamais des enfants Potter et de Teddy. James se précipita dans les bras de son père.

« - Tu viens me chercher hein ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Et, tu me prends pour qui ? Ricana le brun. »

Teddy, qui était apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, regarda Harry avec une certaine complicité. Il gratta ses cheveux bleutés, une particularité hérité de sa mère que tout le monde semblait complimenter : Teddy était un très beau jeune homme, et sa nature agréable n'enlevait rien à son charme. En se redressant il adressa la parole à son parrain.

« - Et, Harry, tu devineras jamais à qui appartient le manoir derrière la petite forêt, dit-il en pointant du doigt la lisière des bois. »

Harry sembla réfléchir un instant.

« - Vas y, éclaire moi Ted'.

- Ah, les Malfoy ! »

Tandis que Teddy éclata d'un rire franc, Harry palissait. Malfoy, Drago Malfoy. Il se demanda soudainement ce qu'il était devenu. Avait-il une femme ? Des enfants peut-être. Ou bien était-il seul dans son grand manoir, entouré de froid et d'orgueil. Oui, ceci lui paraissait plus crédible. Qu'avait-il fait après la guerre ? Avait-il eu peur ? Sûrement. Probablement qu'il avait du tout remettre en cause, refaçonner son esprit. Ou alors pas du tout. Ginny le tira soudainement de ses pensées.

« - Ouhou, Chéri ! On va être en retard, le gronda-t-elle. »

Après avoir bien embrassé ses fils, sa fille, Andromeda et Ted', ils reprirent enfin la route en n'oubliant pas de faire de grands gestes d'adieux dramatique à leurs enfants. James soupira en voyant la voiture s'éloigner petit à petit sur le chemin. Ted' le prit soudain par les épaules et l'attira vers la maison.

« - Allez, James, ne tire pas la gueule. Il parait qu'il y a une fête au village, tu vas voir tu va bien t'amuser. Tu viens aussi Al' ! »

Andromeda eu un petit sourire en voyant tout les enfants se diriger vers la chambre de son petit-fils. Teddy avait beau être plus âgé, il prenait toujours plaisir à rester avec les fils Potter. Elle installa confortablement la petite Lily et se remit en cuisine : elle avait du boulot avec tous ces morfales à la maison !

o0o0o0o0o

James avait trouvé le moyen de s'éloigner de toute cette foule regroupée pour cette simple fête de village. Le bruit, les gens, la chaleur de l'été, tout cela avait été un peu trop pour lui. Il retira son gilet et l'attacha autour de sa taille tout en traversant une route de goudron. Teddy devait s'inquiéter, il faisait déjà nuit, mais James ne s'en souciait pas. Ce qui l'intéressait maintenant c'était la forêt qui se dressait devant lui. A vrai dire, elle était effrayante, et l'air qui se faufilait entre les arbres semblait plus frais. Mais James s'était donné une seule règle qu'il respectait en toute occasion : Les Potter n'ont peur de rien et relèvent tous les défis ! C'est sur cette pensée rassurante qu'il dépassa le premier arbre. Et le regretta trois minutes après quand les lumières du village ne furent plus visibles. Mince, mince, pensa-t-il, il était perdu ! Il allait mourir dans une forêt, sans avoir pu rentrer à Poudlard ! Et Teddy qui devait faire les cent pas, comme un fou, et sa mère, pauvre Ginny, qui pleurerait le corps froid de son fils. James s'arrachait à présent les cheveux : et si un psychopathe pédophile traînait quelque part ? Il avait vu ça à la télé, le petit garçon agressé devait avoir son âge ! Tout à coup, les bruits se firent plus nombreux, plus effrayants. Plus il avançait plus les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il allait mourir, il allait m…

« - Sniiiiiiiiif….

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

James voulu s'échapper de cet horrible endroit, il voulait partir mais il se cogna contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, il ne savait plus, il voulait juste partir en courant. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était à terre, il recommença à crier de toute la force que ses poumons lui permettaient. Puis, au bout d'une minute entière à vider sa gorge d'une peur sans nom, il se calma, et accepta de rouvrir doucement les yeux. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas un violeur pédophile comme il en avait vu à la télé, ou du moins s'il l'était, il cachait très bien son jeu. Un jeune homme du même âge que lui se tenait debout, tremblant. Ses mains étaient rabattues sur ses tempes, laissant quelques mèches blanches s'échapper. Il avait du avoir très peur lui aussi, remarqua James. Il se redressa et détacha son gilet de ses hanches afin de recouvrir les épaules du nouveau venu. Ce dernier ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et laissa glisser ses mains de ses oreilles, pour enfin se tourner vers son sauveur. Il avait une drôle de tête, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, et ses yeux bleus luisaient sous le rayon de lune filtré par les feuilles.

« - Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Demanda James. T'as les yeux rouges.

- Je pleurs pas ! S'indigna le blond. Les Malfoy, ils pleurent pas d'abord, c'est mon papa qui l'a dit.

- C'est qui ton père ?

- Drago Malfoy. Il est trop fort.

- Pff, moins que le mien, le mien c'est Harry Potter ! »

S'en suivit un long débat sur le « papa le plus fort ». Les jeunes garçons s'étaient instinctivement assis et rapprochés, leurs têtes collées comme deux confidents dans la nuit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus mais la présence humaine, même d'un parfait étranger avait un effet très rassurant quand on était perdu dans une grande forêt. James raconta l'histoire fabuleuse de son père et l'autre garçon les méfaits du sien à Poudlard, puis ils se parlèrent d'eux même. James apprit que son nouvel ami portait le nom de Scorpius et que son plat préféré restait le chocolat blanc bien que ce n'était pas vraiment « un plat » et qu'on lui interdisait d'en manger plus de deux carrés par jour.

« - Pourquoi tu pleurais ? Redemanda James plus sûr de lui maintenant qu'ils avaient échangés quelques confidences.

- Parce que… Parce que je veux être une Princesse ! »

James sourit, il trouvait ça bizarre, d'après ce qu'il avait compris ce gamin était un garçon ! Mais il devait avouer qu'étrangement Scorpius avait incontestablement une tête de princesse avec ses cheveux blond, ses yeux gris et sa bouche en cœur. Il lui frotta amicalement le dos.

« - Tu peux pas ?

- Mon papa veut pas, il a dit que c'était pas normal. »

Le brun réfléchis un instant. Son père ne devait pas être très commode. Lui-même avait déjà demandé à son père de devenir martien et celui-ci n'avait opposé aucune résistance ! Voyant Scorpius triste tout à coup, il eut envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. Si son père ne voulait pas qu'il soit une princesse, alors celui-ci serait SA princesse. Oui, une très bonne idée qu'il avait là, assurément !

« - T'inquiète pas, tu seras ma princesse, la plus belle ! Ça sera un secret, comme ça ton père ne le saura pas… C'est d'accord ?

- Oui, dit l'enfant avec son air le plus sérieux, chuchotant pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Mais t'iras pas voir d'autres princesses alors !

- Promis, promis, dit l'autre enfant. »

Un silence doux s'installa durant lequel James glissa sa main dans celle de Scorpius.

« - Dit James. Si je suis ta princesse… Alors t'es un prince, non ?

- Peut être, réfléchi-t-il. Tu dois avoir raison. Je demanderai à mon papa, il sait tout.

- Moi mon papa quand il lit les comptes, il dit que les princes embrassent les princesses. »

Scorpius rougit légèrement. Après tout, c'était normal d'embrasser son prince, non ? Il déposa un furtif baisé au coin des lèvres de James et colla sa tête contre son épaules. Le petit brun plaqua ses mains contre ses lèvres : son premier baiser ! Ahahaha ! Son père aller être fier de lui ! (mais oui, mais oui…) Puis, bercés par leur étreinte, tous deux sombrèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

o0o0o0o0o

James, la tête hors de la voiture, pensait à sa princesse.

« - James Sirius Potter, gronda Ginny, te rends-tu compte à quel point Teddy et Andromeda étaient inquiets ?

- Ecoute Ginny, essaya de la calmer Harry, tu lui as dit au moins six fois je crois qu'il a compris.

- Oui, et bien d'ailleurs tu dois une fière chandelle à Drago, s'il n'avait pas été là, ton fils serait toujours dans la forêt ! »

Harry renifla et tourna la tête. Oui, bon, ok, Merci Malfoy, lança-t-il de loin dans ses pensées. N'empêche qu'il se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas drogué, son fils, car celui-ci semblait dans les nuages depuis qu'il était venu le chercher. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné, Andromeda lui avait aussi dit que depuis son escale en forêt il n'avait pas cessé d'être ailleurs.

« - Dis papa, dit James en tournant sa tête vers son père au volant, j'ai rencontré une princesse. »

Ah, ça c'était bien le fils de son père, pensa Harry avec fierté. Voilà les raisons de son absence : une fille ! Son petit James amoureux, il en était tout ému. Ginny sembla se radoucir face à cet aveu et sourit mielleusement.

« - Il s'appelle Scorpius Malfoy.

-….

- HARRY REGARDE LA ROUTE, LA ROUTE ! »

o0o0o0o0o

James était en deuxième année et connaissait presque par cœur Poudlard et ses couloirs. A vrai dire, la carte des maraudeurs étaient une véritable merveille et l'avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait entrepris de l'apprendre par cœur avant de la remettre entre les mains de son frère, Al'. Le pauvre devait être pommé à l'heure qu'il était. Ah, les joies des premières années, songea-t-il. Albus d'ailleurs n'avait pratiquement pas changé, alors que lui avait fait une poussée monumentale. Il en était très fier d'ailleurs, et ne cherchait en aucun cas à cacher sa beauté. Ah, la vie était belle et les vacances ne faisaient qu'approcher !

Soudain, il le croisa. Lui. Ses yeux gris ne trompaient personne et sa chevelure était toujours aussi « princière », il avait pourtant acquis en plus l'air arrogant que son père abordait autre fois. Il le regarda un long moment, et celui-ci lui rendit son regard en s'arrêtant, surpris. Comme s'ils attendaient un mouvement, une confirmation.

« - Hey, balbutia James, ma princesse… »

Scorpius scruta un long moment encore James. Et finalement il sourit.

« - Oh ! Mon prince. J'ai failli attendre. »

* * *

*Larmes aux yeux* Ah... C'est tellement niais que j'ai envie de me jeter d'un pont :) En espérant que ça vous ai plu !

Chocoable.


End file.
